


Sweetest Fruit

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kisses & citrus lead to a little more playing...





	Sweetest Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted v.v.early in 2003. Possibly while still at uni.
> 
> "Quasi-AU, college, and too much black."
> 
> (I don't remember the entire backstory, but this is from the first? wave of goth-in-college-AUs. I suspect everyone has to do one at some point?)

"Hey Sora, want to do me a favor?" Riku asked as he leaned back against the overstuffed orange sofa he was sitting on.

"Not here," Sora said, eyes wide.

"I was going to ask you go grab us something to eat," Riku replied, rolling his eyes before catching something interesting on the television across the room.

"What do you want? I only have enough gil for..." Sora started, only to be waved away by Riku.

"Whatever you can afford. And... with fruit." With a slight yawn, Riku stretched all the way out. It wasn't like security was going to pester him about having his feet on the couch. Before turning back to the flashing images on the television, he watched Sora's black-clad backside bounce down the stairs to the food court.

Did he really want to stay there when...? Then again, maybe he could get Sora to feed him grapes. That would be quite the enjoyable show for the herd of giggling girls who usually followed them around.

Maybe he should have given Sora a few extra gil for one of those big fruit plates they sometimes had.

What Riku really wanted to do though was mess up Sora's carefully applied makeup, especially that lipstick.

Before his fantasy had progressed much past removing Sora's pants, the naughty thought himself reappeared holding a decent sized container of fruit, quite big enough for two.

Sora grinned as he handed over both the fruit and a large handful of paper napkins before flopping down on Riku's legs.

"You're heavy," Riku said, wincing more in fun than pain.

"You don't complain when I'm sleeping on you." Sora popped the plastic lid from their snack and tentatively picked up one juicy red strawberry.

Riku forgot what he was saying as he watched Sora's tongue flick over the fruit, tracing every contour of it before popping it into his mouth.

"Want one?" Riku watched as Sora carefully picked up another ripe delicacy, looking it over for any imperfections.

"Don't ask silly questions."

"Riku." Sora pouted and it made him look almost painfully adorable, especially since he was wearing a black collar with little silver spikes. Still, he offered the fruit to Riku and let Riku lick over and nip at his fingers before taking the berry carefully in his teeth.

Once he'd chewed and swallowed, Riku silently took the platter from Sora's hands and set it on the small end table beside them. A pile of neglected football schedules fell to the ground, but Riku didn't notice. His eyes were back on Sora.

"Riku?" Sora caught Riku's still hungry gaze, slightly confused until he was pulled into a deep kiss. He eagerly parted his lips to let Riku explore his mouth, moaning into the kiss when Riku started sucking on his tongue. When Sora finally pulled away for air, he found he'd unconsciously shifted so he was sprawled on top of Riku.

Slowly he slid down to sit on the floor and lean back, blue eyes meeting lust-filled green as he was offered another piece of fruit.

"Still, you're sweeter," Riku said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

Riku let Sora suck on his fingers after taking the piece of pineapple he was offered.

"You're sweeter than the fruit."

"Oh."

* * *

A few minutes later they had finished mixing kisses and citrus, fruit plate empty and fingers licked clean by each other.

"Come on, Sora," Riku demanded as he stood up. "I have something to show you."

Sora paused and closed his darkly outlined eyes a moment as Riku reached a hand down to him. Slowly he accepted, letting Riku effortlessly pull him from the floor and into a perfect position to grab one of the slave rings on Sora's belt. Riku almost wished he had a leash to attach to Sora's collar and could lead him across the commons like that.

"Riku?" Blue eyes looked innocently up into green when they stopped. "What's so great about a garbage can?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm not carrying this around forever." He dropped the empty plastic container into the garbage but looked at the few clean napkins before stuffing them into his pocket.

"We have napkins, Riku," Sora said, sure he'd kept their dorm room fairly well stocked with anything they could need.

"I need them for what I want to show you," Riku replied before pulling Sora down a hallway that Sora wasn't sure he'd ever even noticed.

This part of the building was older, the hallways narrower and the lights dimmer.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as he looked around wide-eyed.

"Here." Riku stopped them in front of a closed door and turned the knob slowly. Inside was a small lounge area that looked like it received little use. Table, chairs and a couple sofas decorated the interior and a small amount of light filtered between closed blinds.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as he watched Riku lie down on the furthest sofa. This didn't exactly look like a place students were supposed to be.

"A place where nobody will bother us." Riku motioned for Sora to come over by patting his lap as if Sora was a kitten.

Smiling innocently, Sora bounced over to Riku and sat down on his lap. A moment later he was pulled down so his back was to Riku's front and Riku's lips were on his neck. Sora gasped as Riku's fingers quickly fought their way past his belt and pants buttons and wrapped themselves around Sora's partial arousal.

"Riku!"

Riku sucked lightly at the skin just below Sora's collar as he stroked the erection in his hands to full hardness. He was aroused beneath Sora's lightly writhing body, but it could wait a little longer. With one hand teasing over the tip of Sora's arousal, Riku moved his other hand up to gently torment the pink nipples he'd been staring at all day through the rather revealing fishnet shirt Sora was wearing.

Sora thrust up into the hand touching him, begging for more with little moans until Riku started stroking him harder.

"Sora..." Riku let the brunette arch back a bit. He'd already left a nice purple mark to claim Sora as his. Now he just wanted to hear the boy on top of him cry out in orgasm.

A gasp was the only response as Riku sped up his movements and kissed the side of Sora's face. By now Sora was meeting each stroke with a thrust, biting his lip to stay quiet for fear of getting caught.

Still, as the moment orgasm hit, Sora couldn't keep silent. He called out Riku's name as he emptied himself over Riku's hands and his own stomach.

He lay there a moment, shivering a bit in Riku's embrace until the bliss subsided.

"Riku..."

Shifting a bit, Riku produced a couple napkins and offered them to Sora to clean up.

"I told you we needed them."

Sora weakly grinned and accepted what was offered before shifting awkwardly to quickly clean himself. A moment later he looked back at Riku, gaze trailing from those green eyes down to the very obvious bulge it was his turn to take care of.

He licked his lips. This wouldn't require napkins. And, for a split second, he wondered if Riku would taste sweeter than the fruit.


End file.
